Skating on Thin Ice
by ng59678
Summary: Thanks to the freaky weather systems, I ended up with about 14th inch of ice. Here is another installment of the ICE series.


_Skating on Thin Ice_

_AN – Oh yes, another fanfiction with regards to ICE! What is my fascination with it? Well, watching ¼ inch of ice fall outside my window, with nothing better to do besides rot my brain out with more SLP facts – well, I'll take writing any day of the week!_

_Disclaimers – If I owned the characters, I would be getting paid, but since this is solely for me, I'm not._

_1300 EST  
JAG Headquarters_

_Falls Church, VA_

Harm watched his fiancé walk across the bullpen. She was the most beautiful woman in the world – but then again, he was bias, she would kick his six if he didn't think she was beautiful 6 months pregnant with his twins.

"Harm!"

He got up and ran to her side, she was hunched over in the bullpen with her hand to her stomach. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"You did this to me!"

"What did I do this time honey?"

"Your twins decided to do some sort of acrobatic move, one that I don't think is humanly possible."

"So then it is the twins fault, not mine."

"How can you blame them, they are just babies!" She said tears were streaming from her eyes. She punched him in the arm and entered her office slamming the door.

General Creswell walked out of his office. "Attention on deck!" Coates yelled.

"As you were people." He replied quickly. "Commander, are you skating on thin ice again?"

"Sir, with a very pregnant marine fiancé, with twins for the first pregnancy, I am always skating on thin ice."

"What happened this time Commander?"

"She wanted to talk baby names, and I basically said that the choice was up to her, I figured she has to carry them for nine months she should get to name them whatever she wants. They will have my last name anyway."

Bud interjected for a quick moment. "Commander, you know mine and Harriet's feelings on names. She thinks a child's name should emulate the rest of their life, whereas I, well, she won't let me name anymore of our children."

Harm smiled. "I just never really gave it much thought. I mean, Mattie was already named. One day I was curious and looked her name up and it meant battle maiden, strength. Her name was well suited for her considering everything she has had to put up with."

"Speaking of which sir, how is Mattie coping with all the changes?"

"Like a trooper. I just got finished with the paperwork for the final adoption phase, she is really looking forward to being a big sister, and is asking me when we can go house hunting."

"Well Commander, you can't put things off forever. You need to get rid of the bachelor pad anyway. You are the father of three kids, and none of them live with you right now! Take the day, it's slow anyway smooth things over with your very irate fiancé."

"Thank you sir."

"Trust me, I am doing this for everyone. Mac is a bear when you guys are fighting. Have this resolved soon."

"Yes sir."

The general turned to go back into his office and Harm went to go meet his marine. He steeled himself for the onslaught when he knocked on her door.

"Enter." Her icy reply came.

"Colonel, General Creswell just ordered us to go home and work out our differences," He sighed and looked into her eyes. "Baby, I love you, and I hate it when we fight. So I have a suggestion."

"What is it Harm?"

"Let's go to you apartment, and I will draw you a bath, with lavender. That always calms the babies from kicking right?"

"Yes."

"And while you are in the tub, we can read the baby name book that Mattie bought us last week."

"What if we don't agree?"

"Out of the million names, I am sure we can find on that we both agree on. If not, we will name them Thing One and Thing Two."

Mac smiled, "So how was babysitting the Roberts clan with Mattie this weekend?"

"Mac, I don't know how many times I had to read The Cat in the Hat to get Jimmy to fall asleep, but all I could think about last night was rhyming words."

"Our twins names will not rhyme." She answered with a definitive tone.

They decided to wait to learn the gender of the twins. "So I guess we can go with Jack and Jill, Hot and Cold, Salt and Pepper." He said smiling.

"Oh yes, Harm pass me Salt! I can just hear the preschool teacher now. Salt and Pepper Rabb?"

"Okay, so maybe going with pairs of anything is a bad idea."

"Now, that I agree with you on sailor."

_1345 EST  
Mac's Apartment_

_Georgetown Area_

Harm helped Mac out of the SUV. She missed driving, but the corvette wasn't something that she could easily get in and out of in her condition, so Harm resorted to picking her up for work and going places to run errands.

He let her slip out of her uniform and got to drawing her bath. She walked into the bathroom and the sight before her took her breath away. Harm just got finished lighting the last candle.

"Harm?"

"Well since you are so uncomfortable, and I am the cause of it, I figure I can try my damndest to help ease your discomfort."

He helped her into the tub and started massaging her swollen stomach. "Okay, I guess I won't be able to call you guys the twins much longer, so how about me and Momma come up with names that fit this family."

"Are you ready for this Flyboy?"

Harm reached under the cabinet and pulled out Mac's favorite sponge. "As sure as I will ever be. But, lets find names that fit this family. Mathilda means battle maiden, strength. Harmon, of course means soldier, and Sarah means princess."

"So, what are you getting at Harm?"

"Well, these are names the babies have to live with forever. The names should be nice and strong and have personal meaning behind them."

"Why the sudden about face? Yesterday we were fighting because I was too complacent, the general and Bud helped me see the error of my ways."

"I see. Now what are your ideas for names?"

"There is one name I really love – Gabriel."

"Harm, that is kinda old fashion."

"Hear me out honey. These babies are miracles. We weren't supposed to be able have children, and by the grace of God, I was able to find you on the mountain and because of our love, that day we created these beautiful babies. Gabriel," Harm started.

"Was the angel of God that appeared to tell Mary she was going to have a baby, God's messenger." Mac finished. "I didn't know you felt that way."

"Well, I figured we could call him Gabe for short."

"I have the perfect middle name, Dustin, meaning warrior."

"I love it, Gabriel Dustin Rabb. He sounds like his daddy already."

"Huh?" Harm asked, lost in thought staring at Mac's pregnant form.

"Your middle name, Matthew, means God's gift. Soldier, God's gift. Our son, will be hero of God, warrior."

"Okay, Thing 2 needs a name."

"I know we said no rhyming in the office, but how about Justin."

Harm flipped through the baby name book, "The name means true and just, everything we fight for being in the military and as lawyers. Well, if we put it as his middle name, then the names will rhyme."

"I have the perfect first name picked out."

"What is it Mac?"

"Jakob. After your grandfather."

"Jakob Justin Rabb. JJ for short?"

"No, I think I like Jake for short."

"I love it."

"What if we have girls?"

"Mab," Mac said leaving no room for debated. "It means happy, and I want our little girl to have a happy life."

"Agreed, Mab Patricia Rabb."

"Have any thoughts on baby two's name?" Harm flipped through the book and got a huge grin on his face. "What is it Flyboy, I can tell you are already in love with the name."

"Marissa."

"What does that name mean?"

"Of the sea. She can be a sailor like her daddy."

"Middle name?"

He scanned the pages. "Jalen, it means bird of light. The night I was in the ocean, the helicopter finding me was a miracle, because of you. But when I saw the lights in the air . . ."

"Marissa Jalen Rabb. It roles off the tongue. I love it." Mac said.

"Okay so now we have two sets of girls names picked out, two set of boy names picked out. So if we get one of each, then at least we have choices for the child."

Mac cracked a smiled. "You realize that if we have twin girls, all of your girls will have M names, Mac, Mattie, Mab, and Marissa."

"And all of them will have me wrapped around their fingers." He helped her out of the bath tub and applied cream to her stomach, he leaned down talking to them, "So, what do you guys think of your names, Mab, Marissa, Jakob, and Gabriel? I love you." He kissed her stomach lightly.

"What about their mom?"

"Words cannot express the amount of love I have for you."

He helped her down took her out for dinner, and settled her back at her apartment. He pulled up to his apartment and found Mattie curled up on the sofa.

"Hey Baby."

"Hi Daddy."

"Waiting up for me?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because Jen told me about the fight at work today, and you normally need to talk about your fights after you go skating on thin ice."

"Don't worry baby. Mac and I were discussing what to name the twins, and then I took her out to dinner, and then put her to bed. It has been awhile since I have taken her out for a night on the town, and she deserves it. But you young lady, you have school tomorrow." He watched her walk down the hall to her apartment and heard the lock click. 'Maybe skating on thin ice wasn't so bad after all' he mused.


End file.
